Category talk:Planets
Shouldn't Pandora be removed because it's a moon. :It's the same thing. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 21:28, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Its not the same, but for our purposes it doesn't matter. [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 21:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Actually, a moon is a planet. Just one that orbits another planet . . . at least I think. You guys should scrap this category and replace it with a category called "worlds" ralok 22:56, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :A planet, by definition, is a celestial body orbiting a star or stellar remnant. Moons orbit planets, not stars, and are significantly smaller then planets. Therefore, the two terms are not synonymous. "Planet" is not a descriptor of the physical features of a world, but rather the behavior of its orbit and its size. 23:03, May 9, 2011 (UTC) so . . . .just replace this category and the moon category with "worlds" and by the way, moons sort of orbit the sun too. ralok 13:21, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :The term "world" as you suggest to use it, is merely a concept for different spheres of existence and not a term suitable to describe planetary objects. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 14:11, May 10, 2011 (UTC) You are kidding right? Dude, there are not enough places confirmed to exsist within the avatar universe for pandora and earth to be in different categories. Adn world is just fine, no reason to get all scientific and rude about it. OH AND BY THE WAY, alpha centauri system ISNT A PLANET. Easy, you have one category "solar systems" and another category "worlds" that way you have on category with two pages in it, and another with three pages in it. Both reasonable sized categories for a universe the size of avatar. ralok 20:04, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :The Moons and Planets categories are fine as they are. Due to the likelihood of more planets and moons being introduced in further installments of the series, it is logical to distinguish between the two in terms of article organisation. As for Alpha Centauri being in the Planets category, that would be an error (I'll fix it). OZZY 08:13, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::You could have a "Natural Sattelites" category if you wanted to keep planets and moons in the same place. right now. . . it is NOT FINE . . . there isnt a likelihood of anymore planets being added (elaborated upon?) because there hasnt really been that much new to the franchise. And you have to assume that all you have now . . . is all that you are going to ever have. No proof exists that sequals will be made, or books will be written, or comics, anything really. The best possible action to take is to have a unified category . . . . it just makes sense dangit! Both earth and pandora are habitable worlds, there is no reason they shouldnt be in different categories. ralok 17:58, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, a sequel has been confirmed and another one after that has been talked about by James Cameron. In his interview about the Avatar franchise, he explicitly states that the second film will explore the oceans of Pandora and then the third movie will explore the other moons orbiting Polyphemus. In either case, the categories as they are currently are far more accurate than your proposed change. 20:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC)